lakekindredfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aaleeyyee/Formatting Guide
Hello again~! Just here to lay down some rules and formatting guides for creating pages. RULES: #''ALWAYS USE REFERENCES WHEN POSSIBLE. We want to be able to cooberate an information on the wikia with a source, so be sure to cite your sources when possible. Most kin nowadays have their own forum thread, and if not they're in the full kindred stats thread. Even just one source is fine, but there '''must be at least one'. ##''How to create a reference page:'' In order to create a reference page, you first must have some references. You can make those but clicking Insert < Reference '''under the editing heading. When you have your references made, you then must create a new section on the page at the bottom titled '''Citations, then underneath that you will add a reference section from Insert < References List 'from the editing heading. Any new reference you create from now on will show up in the reference list, so you don't need to worry about adding them manually. If you use the same reference more than once, you can also chose the ''Use an Existing Reference ''option when creating a new reference. #''ADDING NEW IMAGES. ''When adding new images, use the item's name as the image name, with underscores in spaces. For example, if you're adding a new kin called ''Ember the Ashling, ''you would title the image file "Ember_the_Ashling.gif". The same applies to any in game items or other related items. ##If the image you're posting is a different variation of another already exisitng image, add a new descriptor to the end of it to differentiate the two. Ex. "Ember_the_Ashling_Sleep.gif" ##Besides examples of the in game map, in game screenshots should not be posted. Only the official kindred gifs and stills should be used. #''EDIT SUMMARYS: ''After you edit a page, be sure to leave a brief summary of what you did. Even if it's just "fix spelling error" or "added new image". If it's a minor edit, than be sure to check the minor edit box at the save page. #''UPDATE ALL AVALIABLE PAGES: If you're creating a new kin page, if you can update all relevant pages with current info as well. These would be the Kins, Release Date, and Level 50 Stats pages. The Level 50 Stats page is optional. FORMATTING GUIDE: Creating a new kin page is simple. For this walkthrough, I'll be using the Bloody Cria page as an example. #'''Create the Kin Info Box: This is done by selecting Insert < Template < Kin Infobox . From there you will add the kin image, type, rarity, the evolution chain if it has any, and the different ways to obtain the kin. ##If the kin type or rarity is not know, just fill the box with N/A until further information is obtained ##To link to another page on the wikia, simply type KIN PAGE NAME (without spaces) and it will link to the page when finished. The page does not have to be created for it to be linked. ##When linking to pages outside of the wikia, you would type them out like so: [ https://www.gaiaonline.com/blahdeblabla NAME OF LINK ] . The NAME OF LINK part will be what the link will be named when finished, so make it appropriate. ##All kin should have a Marketplace listing under "How to Obtain". If one is not avaliable yet than leave it blank ##Don't link to the Cash Shop for kins, as they are not there permanently and change often. Instead use methods that are obtainable, such as the marketplace, in game drops, and alchemy. #'Create the Item Description:' Once the info box is complete, you will then move on to creating the Item Description section. Do so by clicking the blank area next to the info box to select it, and then from the heading box above choose the Heading option to create a heading, or press the keys Ctrl + 2, and type out the heading Item Description. ##Under the heading, you will copy/paste the kin's item description as found in the marketplace listing. Then highlight the entire description,'' italisize'' it and reformat it under the Block Quote heading by selecting the option from the heading menu, or use the keys Ctrl + 8 ##If it does not have a listing yet, or does not have a description at all, simply leave this area blank and move on to the next step. #'Create the Kin Stats Section:' The Kin Stats section is the meat of the page, where all the level information and rewards are listed. For this step you will simply create the framework for the section and fill it out later as it does take some time. ##To create the heading for the Kin Stats section, do the same as you did for the Item Description heading, but type out Kin Stats instead ##Underneath the heading, you will write this disclaimer in italics: ###''**Warning**'' Large information table below ##Under this, you will then create a table using Insert < Table from the headings bar. The created table will only have 4x4 blocks, so you will need to add more sections. To add more columns, click the top of the last column in the section to highlight it. A little arrow pointing down at it will appear. Click this and select Insert After or Insert Before. Do this three more times to create 8 columns total. ##After creating the columns, you'll need to name them. In order from left to right, the column names are Level, Stamina, Life, Magic, Damage, Resist, Skill, Level Reward. ' ##To create more rows, you will do the same as the columns, but select the arrow pointing from the left side of the row to create a total of 50 rows. You do not need to create all 50 rows at the same time, as that would take a while. I usually create the rows as I'm filling in the k'Source Editor'''in data, but you're free to do as you want. ##''This next step is very important, so I reccommend saving your page at this point in case something goes wrong. ''To create a collapsable table, you need to go into the of the page. This can be found in the drop down menu located next to the '''Exit and Save Page button on the top right of the header. From here everything is written in code, so be sure not to mess with anything, as it will change the way the page looks. Scroll down untill you see the start of the table, it will look like this: ###{| class="article-table" !Level !Stamina !Life !Magic !Damage !Resist !Skill !Reward ##From here, you'll want to replace what's within the quotes with [ mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table ], ending up with this: ###{| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" !Level !Stamina !Life !Magic !Damage !Resist !Skill !Reward ##After doing this, close the source editor and save. Now we will move on to the Kin Skills section. #'Create the Kin Skills section:' To create the Kin Skills section, follow steps 1+3 of the Kin Stats section. You will not need step 2 for this section. You will also only need 5 columns in this section. ## In order from left to right, the column names are Skill, Level, Cost (MP), Status, Damage. 'Each kin has a different amount of skills, so the amount of rows you create will be dependant. #'Create the Citations section: The Citations sections is created the same way as the previous three sections. ##First, create a header titled Citations. ##Underneath the title, you will create a reference list from the options Insert < Rerefence List from the top heading. From here all your previously used references will be listed out, so you will not need to worry about them. After all these steps are done, save your page and viola! You have the base skeleton of a kin page created! From here you can either leave the page be for someone else to fill with data, or do so yourself. Be sure to save often though! You don't want to lose all your hard work by accident. If you want to look into creating a different page than a Kin page, look in the wikia for similar type pages and follow the format of those. Here are some examples for you to get started with: http://lakekindred.wikia.com/wiki/Lake_Kindred http://lakekindred.wikia.com/wiki/Splicing http://lakekindred.wikia.com/wiki/Level_50_Stats http://lakekindred.wikia.com/wiki/Release_Dates If there's anything confusing or worded weirdly here, feel free to bring it up! If you'd like to see another guide for creating a different page created as well, tell me and I'll get right on it. '' Category:Blog posts